Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service
Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service is a 2003 American traditionally animated stick figure action adventure buddy comedy film directed and animated by Damen Walker and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby. The film was produced by Rubix Entertainment and DJW Studios and released in theaters on October 17, 2003 by Universal Pictures. The film stars Rob Paulsen in the voice role of Lakeside Town's famous delivery man Tony Tom-Tom, who runs the film's titular business. Tony Tom-Tom discovers a plot by Mr. Raw (John Goodman) to deliver packages with bombs hidden inside. He, Lucius (Antonio Banderas) and Annie (Avril Lavigne) team up with with a few new acquaintances to stop Mr. Raw. The film recieved positive reviews and was the highest-grossing DJW Studios film before Steamin' Hot overtook it in the following year 2004. It eventually started a franchise: a sequel, Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, was released on June 15, 2007. This was followed by a television series The Tony Tom-Tom Special Delivery Show on July 22, 2008. Also, in 2012, it was announced that Damen Walker is currently developing a second sequel. It will be released January 26, 2018. Plot Mr. Raw begins to initiate his factory machines that produce something hazardous which he will deliver to residents everywhere, but is interrupted by the break-in of one of W.A.T.C.H.'s most important agents, Lucius Rosser. Lucius destroys the machinery and knocks Mr. Raw unconscious. However, before the agent can dial his commanding officer's phone number, Raw launches him out the window and into midair with Lucius' own plasma gun. Lucius crashes safely into Lakeside Town, Colorado and, as a result of his crash, loses his memories as an agent. He is forced to live as a roommate of the town's famous courier, Tony Tom-Tom, and ends up changing his job from a W.A.T.C.H. agent to the customer service associate of Tony's independent business, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. After three long years on the job, Lucius begins to wonder where he got his hat and his only weapon left which unfortunately he forgot how to use. Just then, Tony arrives at his house to pick up Lucius and take him away to introduce him to his two friends, a pre-teen girl named Annie Rockwell and her pet fox Ferdie. While giving Annie the package, they all notice that there is a mysterious beeping sound. When it suddenly hits Lucius that there is a bomb in the package, everyone rushes off with the package to throw it into the bottom of a well in Annie's backyard before it detonates, which leads to everyone thinking that Tony is a "serial killer". The policemen stop by to arrest the innocent courier, but he is later rescued by Lucius and Annie. With Annie being the truck driver (despite not having a license) and Lucius trying to hold off the cop cars, the group manages to escape Lakeside Town by jumping off an unfinished bridge, hovering over a deep canyon, and landing on the other side to safety. More coming soon! Cast *Rob Paulsen as Tony Tom-Tom *Antonio Banderas as Lucius Rosser *Avril Lavigne as Annie Rockwell *Frank Welker as Ferdie, Annie's pet fox inspired by the Noveltoons *John Goodman as Mr. Raw *Reese Witherspoon as Caroline Rockwell, Annie's mother *Bill Murray as Walter Rockwell, Annie's father *Betty White as Tammy Tom-Tom, Tony's mother *Trey Parker as Crazwell "Crazy" Chip *Matt Stone as Jason "Jazz" Modlyn Music Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2003 DJW Studios film Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. It was released by Rubix Records on October 14, 2003. The film's original score (tracks 6-20) was composed by John Debney. #Box Full of Letters - Wilco #Everything In Its Right Place - Radiohead #The Remedy (I Won't Worry) - Jason Mraz #Don't Buy the Realistic (Short Edit) - Spoon #Nobody Else in the World But You - Don Henley #Mr. Raw's Factory #Meet Tony Tom-Tom #Lucius' New Job #Annie's Package #Police Chase #In the Middle of Nowhere #Crew's Cabin #Tales of Mr. Raw #The Fortress #Mission Impossible #Box Full of Bombs #Memory Regain #The Strategy #Lucius Fights Again #Award Ceremony Gallery Tttdscover front-back.png|Back tonysdeliveryserviceostbackinterior.png|Inlay Tttdssoundtrack cd.png|CD tonytomtomsdeliveryserviceostcdjewelcasedisplay.png|The jewel case Marketing Trailers The teaser trailer for Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service was released on October 7, 2002, and was attached to films such as The Truth About Charlie, One Lost Elmer, and The Emperor's Club. The first theatrical trailer was released on April 14, 2003, and was attached to films such as Holes and Daddy Day Care. The second theatrical trailer was released on July 29, 2003. Two TV spots were released on July 1, 2003 and September 11, 2003. Taglines *Look out, evildoers! Here comes a new hero in the cap. (Teaser poster) *Big things come in small packages. This October, discover an adventure big enough for a whole family to see. (Billboard) *Coming soon to your town. Video games Two video games were produced, both of which are based on the film. The first, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service, which is the same name as the film, is an action-adventure video game released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox on September 30, 2003. It was later released for Game Boy Advance on October 5, 2003, and finally for PC on October 12, 2003. The second video game, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service: Lucius's Mission, was released on November 9, 2003 for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Wii. It takes place before the events of the film, and features Lucius Rosser as the main character of the game. Home media The film was released for VHS and DVD on March 18, 2004. On October 12, 2007, a Blu-ray disc for the film was released, which was dubbed as a Special Delivery Edition. This set includes most of the bonus features from the original DVD and adds an audio commentary, a two-hour making-of documentary, a number of behind-the-scenes featurettes, and some trailers. Sequels On June 15, 2007, Universal Pictures released a sequel, Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, followed by a TV series The Tony Tom-Tom Special Delivery Show. The series ran for 83 episodes between July 22, 2008 and September 13, 2010. In 2012, animator and director Damen Walker has announced plans for a third installation in the Tony Tom-Tom film series. He, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby began working on the film in October 2014, and it is set for release on January 26, 2018. Transcripts Main transcript To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailer transcripts To read transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Trivia *The film was originally planned for release on November 21, 2003, but was pushed back to October 17, 2003 to avoid competition with Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, another Universal Pictures film. Category:Films Category:Tony Tom-Tom merchandise Category:Films distributed by Universal Studios Category:Films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby